·::·Misterio detrás de Asgard·::·
by Underword
Summary: Después de haber decidido quedarse en Midgard por Mayura a Loki le invadirá los recuerdos de su pasado antes de haber sido desterrado de Asgard. Esta vez su aventura involucrará aún más a Mayura, ¿qué futuro le depara a nuestro detective? Descúbrelo MayuLoki


**··Misterio detrás de Asgard··**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary** : Después de haber tomado la decisión de volver a Midgard con Mayura, Loki le invadirá nuevamente recuerdos de su pasado antes de haber sido desterrado de Asgard. Pero, esta vez, su aventura involucrará a Mayura más que nada. ¿Qué futuro incierto le depara a nuestro detective? Post-animé **:LokixMayu:**

 **Género** : Romance/ Aventura/ Humor/ Misterio.

 **Pairing** : Loki x Mayura

Raiting: M

-hablar-

- _pensamientos_ -

 **Los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarök no me pertenecen son obras de Sakura Kinoshita pero la historia es mía.** **N/A: Esta historia transcurre después del animé pero el único cambio que puse es que no aparecerá Spica/ Angrboda (al menos, no por ahora) pero se le hará una mención que ella está en Jotunheim (mundo de los gigantes) con el otro Loki. Lo siento para algunos que esperaban la presencia de esta personaje, porque no estoy tan familiarizada con ella además que esta historia estará más relacionado sobre Loki cuando estuvo un tiempo en Asgard además que investigué un poco más sobre el Loki de la mitología nórdica y se me dio esta idea para escribirlo.**

 **··Misterio detrás de Asgard··**

 **Prólogo**

Blanco.

Su campo de visión solo podía captar blanco.

Tal como esos seres Æsir* estaban orgullosos de vestirse en sus prendas. Mostrando pureza, superioridad y divinidad aunque en el fondo afirmaba que el significado era pura hipocresía.

Él nunca se vio permitido usar mucho ese color acompañado con otros colores referentes a la divinidad, por más que fue aceptado para ser uno de ellos y vivir en Asgard.

No estaba arrepentido de haber dejado atrás su vida anterior en Jotunheim, no lo había dudado incluso si aquello le llevara a alguna consecuencia mayor de haber dado espalda a los jotun* incluyendo a la mujer con quien había dado luz a sus tres hijos.

Venir a Asgard fue la única oportunidad para cambiar su vida, no estuvo equivocado…si bien tuvo mala fama con sus nuevos compañeros, ninguna mujer se resistía a sus encantos pese a su reputación como mujeriego y vivir como una divinidad era completamente diferente a comparación de la sombría vida que tuvo en Jotunheim.

Sin embargo, nada podía compararse al haber conocido a **_ella_** especialmente. Tanto que se había olvidado la clase de ser desalmado que pudo haber sido incluso le había dado sentido a esta nueva oportunidad que había tomado tras haber dejado la tierra donde creyó haber pertenecido.

Con _ella_ , todo valía la pena.

Era diferente a cualquier mujer que conoció sea Gygrr, asjyurn, mortal, valkiria* y otras creaturas femeninas.

Era única, nunca había visto a ninguna otra mujer al menos las que conoció hasta ese entonces tener pensamientos o forma de ser semejante. La mayoría de las creaturas de su conocimiento siempre estaban resueltas y satisfechas con las vidas que vivían, había otras que codiciaban y envidiaban por el gozo que disfrutaban otros (en caso de los jotun hacia los æsir) y algunos preferían seguir el ritmo sin emitir queja alguna.

Pero, _ella_ era distinta. Su belleza era inigualable, parecía tener un equilibrio entre juventud y madurez que ninguna diosa podía compararse. Lo que más le había llamado su interés fue ese brillo de curiosidad asomarse en sus expresivos ojos y la luz interna de su ser.

Nunca vio a una creatura así. Aquella mirada que solamente podían poseer niños mortales cuando daban sus primeros pasos descubriendo el mundo, ella lo tenía. La pureza que ningún otro poseía y la inocencia que muchos perdieron, ella fue bendecida por esa luz.

Muchas diosas se preocupaban de sus deberes respectivamente al igual que las valkirias, las gigantas de ocupar sus vidas apoyando a sus ambiciosas parejas; las humanas dependiendo de su edad la apariencia, familia y otros asuntos que no era de su incumbencia mientras ella parecía estar interesada de explorar mundos con su mirada y más allá que prestarle atención, por ejemplo, a un seductor dios como él.

Ahí fue cuando Loki sintió más curiosidad por aquella mujer.

Fue gracias a esa mujer que hizo que su nueva vida como æsir valiera la pena.

Jamás se imaginó que se iba a entregar por una mujer una vez más.

Y decidió pasar por el resto de su vida inmortal con _ella_.

Su vida de completa oscuridad, solo con el apoyo de sus hijos fue iluminada por primera vez.

A pesar que no existía el tiempo para los dioses, cuanta más felicidad lo disfrutaba más deseaba que durara así.

Sin embargo, Loki nunca pudo predecir el golpe que recibiría en el futuro.

-Loki Laufeyjarson, hijo de los jotun Farbauti y Laufey y hermano del Supremo Odín. Por tus crímenes cometidos en la sagrada tierra de Asgard el consejo de los Æsir hemos llegado a un acuerdo…-pausó, el dios del caos sintió como su corazón golpeaba su pecho, su respiración se detuvo y por primera vez, temió su destino- Serás expulsado de Asgard…serás despojado de tu divinidad y enviado a Midgard…

Loki miró con impotencia hacia el trono, a donde estaba sentado aquel ser supremo que tomó la decisión de su destino, el que fue considerado su hermanastro incluso.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente en cuanto vio que Odín no terminó con el veredicto.

-No sólo este castigo regirá sobre ti eso incluirá a los hijos que engendraste –

Eso no podía ser peor para él.

-¡Alto! –objetó golpeando la mesa cercana aún con los grilletes puestos- ¡No a ellos! ¡Pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo pero no a mis hijos! –

-¡Silencio! –impuso el rey de los dioses con una firme voz- Deberías saber la gravedad de tus fechorías, te hemos dado una oportunidad al haberte dejado entrar en esta tierra sagrada y aún así…no haz sido capaz de cambiar…-

-Odín –masculló con pesar y furia.

-No sólo los hijos que concebiste con la Gygr Angrboda de Jotunheim también recaerá a los hijos que tuviste con…-los labios de Odín pronunciaron el nombre de la persona importante para el dios del caos, la única mujer que realmente llegó a amarla y apreciarla como ninguna otra…

Abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

No. No. ¡No! No a **_ella_** …todo menos a ella.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa! ¡No la involucres en esto! ¡Odín! –llamó furioso, le dolía estar en estas condiciones pero más le dolía que no podía hacer nada sin su magia para evitarlo- ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver! –

Odín estaba ahí imperturbable e imponente, sin una pizca de piedad por la sentencia dictaminada.

-Debiste saberlo mejor, que cualquier persona involucrada contigo sufrirá terribles consecuencias incluyendo a **_ella_** –a pesar que había ciertos æsir en desacuerdo ninguno era lo suficiente valiente para desafiar al gobernante de Asgard.

Ya no podía hacer nada, sentía como su magia, su inmortalidad todo de él estaba siendo drenada por la fuerza aplastante que estaba por eliminarlo. Sentía tanto dolor, tanta impotencia no poder hacer algo al respecto para evitar el destino de su familia.

Pero antes de desaparecer de Asgard, amenazó a su hermanastro.

-¡Odín no te perdonaré por lo que le pasó! ¡Juro que volveré! –

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser succionado fuera de la tierra de los dioses, fue lo último que vio de Asgard y de **_ella_**.

Nada le podía garantizar si volvería a verla otra vez.

Porque estaba aquí, en Midgard nuevamente solo y perdido.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **Æsir= dioses de la mitología nórdica, habitantes de Asgard.**

 **Asjyurn= diosas de la mitología nórdica, habitantes de Asgard.**

 **Jotun= los gigantes, enemigos de los dioses.**

 **Gygr= femenino de jotun, mujeres gigantes.**

 **Jotunheim= mundo de los gigantes.**

 **Asgard= el cielo, ciudad sagrada gobernada por Odín también conocido como el mundo de los dioses. Se encuentra arriba del Yggdrasill ("el árbol del mundo").**

 **Midgard= el mundo de los mortales, se encuentra debajo de Asgard está conectado por el puente Bifrost (que se lo representa como un Arco Iris).**

 **Valkiria= espíritu de guerreras femeninas.**


End file.
